


I'll Make You Believe

by lilybub



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybub/pseuds/lilybub
Summary: Bridget feels something is off with Franky and tries to get to the bottom of it.





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written any type of anything. I've never done any type of creative writing like most of you have, so if it's any good that'd make my day. We can't be good at everything, but at least I can say I tried and put forth valiant effort!

It’s been a really long day at work for the two of them and it's finally time to forget and leave everything behind, just take the evening to relax. Bridget is curled up on the couch reading the latest Psychology Today magazine while Franky is frantically cooking up a storm in the kitchen. These normal weeknight activities for the two always ends up in relentless teasing: 

“Gidge, I don’t understand how you can possibly enjoy reading some article, probably written by some wrinkly old man that has hair coming out of his ears, about the latest and greatest way to get inside people’s heads. Isn’t it always the same? I mean even I know the answer to the age-old question is *gasp* talking.” She says with a smirk followed by a wink with Bridget replying “Thanks baby, it’s nice to know you think that I’m going to end up wrinkly with hair coming out of my ears writing mundane articles in the near future.” 

“Hey now! You know I only mean it with the utmost love and affection” wiggling her eyebrows. 

“I don’t understand how you can stand over a stove watching water boil… not to mention all of the steps it takes to make whatever delicious meal you are spoiling me with that night. Now how is that relaxing? Miss one step? You’re screwed. Forget an ingredient? You’re screwed. Add too much of something? you’re screwed. Put the timer on for too long? You’re screwed and we have a fire on our hands to deal with. Not exactly my idea of relaxing.” 

Then it's Franky’s turn again “Hey now, let’s not take your culinary insecurities out on me and my impeccable cooking abilities. I mean it’s not my fault I’m a fucking culinary goddess.” Franky wiggling her eyebrows with both of them ending up laughing. Every time it always ends up with Bridget conceding “Okay okay baby, I guess that this is an agree to disagree type of situation.” 

Tonight though is much different than the norm. Both are doing their “designated” activities, but the vibe is much different. Instead of the happy back and forth banter and laughing there is a subtle but noticeable difference; Bridget can feel it. She tries to rack her head and think of something, anything that could have contributed to this dreary mood, coming up with nothing. The only way to find out is to ask, communication and transparency was something they agreed early on in their relationship was mandatory. 

Bridget finally asks “Hey, baby?” with Franky grunting in acknowledgement, she follows “Is everything ok?” 

“Of course, Gidge. Why wouldn’t it be?” 

That was exactly what Bridget expecting. “Right, I know that you say that, but tonight that answer isn’t true, is it? I know you, I can feel when something is off, you know I can. I'm having a strong feeling you are leaving something out.” she didn’t want Franky to get defensive and shut down so quickly adds, “You know I love you and you can tell me anything. Baby, please, what’s going on inside of that mind of yours?” 

Bridget waits hesitantly knowing that she will either acknowledge and share what is going on or she’ll completely shut down and repeat her previous reply. She was hoping, no begging, that she would let her walls down. They spend what seems like forever staring at each other and then she sees it, Franky’s oh so emotional eyes confirm Bridget’s suspicion. Her eyes were welling with tears, not falling, but were full to the brim. 

Franky turns around and Bridget’s heart drops seeing those brilliant green eyes turn away from her. She just wants to help and it kills her that Franky is retreating back into her shell. Then she sees the brunette walk over to the stove turning off the burners followed by her side step over to the oven while she stops the preheating. Bridget lets out a sigh of relief that Franky is planning on talking to her, but along with the sigh comes an overwhelming feeling of concern. If it was any normal talk Bridget would just go over to sit at the bar and talk while Franky continued making dinner, but this wasn’t a normal talk, a normal talk didn’t involve halting dinner completely, turning off all appliances that could be dangerous if left unattended, this was different. This means that Franky did indeed have something wrong, her walls crumbled and she was ready to talk, these actions were just setting the environment to do so. The last thing she wants is to feel like shit and then burn the house down. 

She let out a little huff, walked over to the where Bridget was perched on the couch, and stood there for a moment looking down into the bright blue eyes staring up at her. Franky then sat down next to her and as she sat the smaller woman shifted to make room for her. Once Franky sat, Bridget arranged herself so there was room on her lap for Franky’s head. Franky looked at her hesitantly then finally turned her body and placed her head in her lap. She couldn’t face looking into Bridget’s eyes so she compromised and turned on her side to where she was looking towards the tv, not up at Bridget. They sat in that position for a few minutes but Bridget didn’t push Franky to talk. 

Finally, after fifteen minutes had passed she decided to gently prod her. “Franky, baby, can you please talk to me? I understand if you don’t want to, but I really want to know what is going on.” 

Franky takes a deep breath, holds it, and then exhales trying to compose herself. She had spent so long not knowing how to talk about how she was feeling, it only made it that much harder for her to collect her thoughts and formulate them into coherent phrases that would accurately convey those emotions. Bridget could feel Franky trying to psych herself up to talk, so she gently urged her by softly rubbing circles on her side with one hand and alternated between caressing her face and running her fingers through the dark hair with the other. 

After leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on the top of Franky’s head, she was motivated to start talking. “Gidge I feel like I’m a broken record and you’re going to get tired of listening to me over and over, so I just keep these things to myself.” 

Bridget crinkled her nose, “Honey, I will always be here to listen to you no matter what you have to talk about.” 

“Yeah, Yeah Gidge, I know which only makes it harder. It can be hard to talk to you since you’re so confident in yourself all the time. It makes me feel weak.” 

Bridget was confused, “I want it to be easy for you to talk to me and I’m sorry if I’ve done something to make you feel like you can’t. And you’re wrong, I am not confident in myself all the time. We all have our days baby, sometimes I feel like a thousand bucks and other days I feel like shit. That’s how it is for most people.” 

Franky’s eyes well up “I know that Gidge, I know that everyone has their good and bad days. It’s hard for me though. My good days are bad days.” 

Bridget can’t wrap her head around what Franky is saying. “Hon, you lost me there. What do you mean when you say your good days are bad days?”

Franky lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. “That’s one of the reasons it’s hard for me to explain how this feels. Every time I have a good day my mind contorts it. I hear you tell me over and over that I am worthy of good things happening to me, but I can’t bring myself to believe that. I don’t deserve the good days, so in my mind I end up making them bad.” 

The blonde looks down encouraging the younger woman to lay on her back to look at her face, after a few efforts she finally concedes and turns over. Bridget’s heart drops as she sees the tears streaming down her face. “Oh baby” she says as she looks into her emerald eyes. 

“No, no, don’t do that. Don’t feel bad for me. I don’t deserve any of this. I don’t deserve you. How you treat me, I just can’t. You deserve so much better, I’m an excon and have done so many terrible things. You always say that I’ve done my time, but that doesn’t change a damn thing. All that means is that I sat in a box. I was put in time out. Does that make what I did ok? No of course not. Does that neutralize the action? Do something bad, get put in time out, everything is better, no more repercussions? No. There is nothing I can do that can change what I’ve done and I have to live with that. I have done really bad things.” 

The smaller woman stroked the dark hair and wiped some of the tears away “Franky I know it doesn’t make what you did right, but” an interruption comes from the woman lying in her lap stopping her mid sentence, “No buts, the things I’ve done, people I’ve hurt, stuff I’ve said. That makes me unworthy anything good, especially not you. You are pure, I am tainted, and that’s just how it is. You deserve someone that doesn’t have a tainted soul.” 

Bridget refutes, “You are absolutely wrong. Your soul isn’t tainted. I want you. I need you. I love you. If you say I deserve the best then the best for me is you.” 

Tears continue to stream down the brunette’s face “See? I shouldn’t get these kind words. I don’t deserve your love. I never will. No matter how much I repent I will still be bad.” 

Bridget’s voice cracks, “Jesus love, Franky you are so good. Yes, you might have done bad things and they won’t go away, but you have done so many other things in your life that make you good.” 

Franky looking defeated replies, “See? This is why I feel like a broken record. You keep on saying these loving things. That I’m kind, loving, caring, and no matter how many times you say it my brain can’t turn off the mantra repeating over and over ‘you’re no good and you deserve nothing good’ and I’m not sure if I ever will.” 

By this point Bridget’s tears are dangerously close to dropping off her chin onto Franky’s face. She lets out a noise between a huff and sob, “God Franky, I love you so much and it breaks my heart that you feel like this. If you feel like you’re a broken record then I’m one too, I will never stop telling you how good of a person you are. Every time you say your bad once I’ll respond you’re good twice. I want, no I need, you to believe me. If I could show you an ounce of what I feel, you would see that you are good, so good.” 

Franky’s tears had finally started to subside and she takes a deep breath in. This breath is much easier to take than it was before they sat and started talking. Franky’s eyes sparkle as she looks back up into blue. Her mind tells her one thing, but when she looks into Bridget’s eyes, her face, her smile, they all show overwhelming and unconditional love. 

“Baby I know it’s not easy to believe me when you’ve been told the opposite your whole life, that you are a bad person, but fuck them all. I’m the only one that’s right, and will be the only one that ever is right” with that said Franky lets out a small laugh. 

Bridget smiles even bigger seeing that Franky’s mood has lifted. “Thanks babe. You’re always right. Even when you’re not right and I’m right I’ll still let you be right. Except when it comes to my kitchen, then I’m always right and you’ll keep your grubby little hands off of everything.”

With that Bridget returns the laugh along with a little slap. “Hey now, don’t start getting cheeky with me.” A dramatic yelp escapes Franky’s lips and she jumps up off the couch. “I’ll get you for that!” 

Bridget replies suggestively, “Oh, I hope you will!” she says with the biggest smirk, “Now better get back to making dinner or I’m going to have to finish it.” 

Franky miserably failed at trying to put on a serious face, “Oi woman! Stay out of my kitchen this is a Gidget free zone.” She throws up her arms and forms an X, “No Gidgets allowed. I don’t want you fucking up our dinner and make me go hungry.” Bridget is happy to see Franky’s playful side again. 

Before Franky turns the burners back on and preheats the oven and Bridget returns to her article, Bridget has one last point to make. She starts off joking, “I’m ravenous babe, don’t burn my dinner or else I’ll have to find something else to eat.” 

Franky replies without turning around, “Jeez! Keep your pants on” then quickly revised provocatively, “well I mean I’d rather you not, but don’t worry even if I burn the food I will always have something else for you to eat.” 

Bridget can hear the smirk and feels relieved, and not to mention aroused. Then shouts “Hey another thing” 

“Jesus woman! How am I supposed to cook when you keep talking to me Gidge? What do you wanna harass me about this time?” a shout replies from the kitchen. 

Responding in a softer voice, “I love you and you are a good person. I’m going to tell you and show you how good you are everyday until you believe me. No matter how long it takes.” 

Then the very Franky reply comes, “Now I like the sound of that. You can start after dinner, right? I’m down for some dessert!” Bridget erupts in laughter. Only Franky can turn from a squishy sentimental puppy to a cheeky minx. 

After Bridget gets a control on her laughter she hears a heartfelt voice respond, “But in all seriousness Gidge, I love you so much and don’t know what I’d do without your encouragement and support.” 

After the long heart felt conversation, Bridget feels satisfied with the resolution. She would keep her promise no doubt. She would go to any and every length to make Franky feel loved and she would find ways to get her to believe she’s a good person if that was the last thing she did.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter written and am in the process of writing the one after that. I'm not sure when it'll be posted, but hopefully it will happen within the next few days. Try your best to ignore any typos and/or grammatical errors. And as always thanks for reading! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter.
> 
> xM

It's Saturday morning as Franky begins to stir. She looks at the clock and it reads 8 am, well at least that's thirty minutes later than she slept last weekend. She groans as she turns to see the lump hidden under the covers next to her, listening to her deep steady breathing. She envies the woman, the peaceful look she has, not a stitch of worry etched across her beautiful face.

After being out of Wentworth, going into her second month as a truly free woman, she imagined the day that she would get the mark of approval releasing her from the final chains of probation. She's happy now, truly happy. She has the perfect life, everything anyone could ever dream of, hot girlfriend, stable, loving relationship, amazing job, a great support system, and what could be a relationship with her father and little sister in the works. Life is looking bright and she has so much to look forward to.

Something that her body hasn't been able to shake is the internal clock that had been drilled into her brain for three long years. Every morning they woke up at 7 am, but now she has no set time she had to go to sleep or wake up.

It has gotten better over the last 14 months, but she still wakes up early no matter how hard she tries to sleep in. Every weekend she wakes before the blonde, but doesn't mind all that much. This gives her time to watch the sleeping beauty and reflect on how luck she is to be alive. Not just physically, out of Wentworth alive, but all her chains are gone, she has an eternity to look forward to a life with Bridget free of any restrictions.

After she reels her mind back in from day dreaming she starts to think about the day ahead of her. She feels exhausted. Last night really took a toll on her, it always does when she opens up and completely exposes herself.

Their dinner was fantastic and the dessert was even better, it was more than Franky ever dreamt of. Sex with Bridget was fantastic, she always knew how to respond to the woman's touch and returned the favor accordingly. No one night was ever the same, even after 14 months of being together their sex life never got boring or felt routine, something Franky never expected coming from a monogamous relationship. This was all new to her.

She never in a million years thought that cuddling would be an important part of any of her relationships. She has always been one to have hot, dirty sex and expect nothing else. No strings attached and definitely no emotions involved, but with Bridget everything was different. She looked forward to the mornings they both had off. Even if she woke up much earlier than her, she could wait in the silence, it was worth it. She would spend hours in bed waiting for her to wake up so they could lie close wrapped in each other's arms, there was no other way she would rather start her morning.

Cuddling the blonde had become her favorite past time, they fit perfectly together. She would hold onto her forever, never do anything to risk what they have. Now that she has had a taste of perfection she calls her Gidget, she wouldn't let go. Ever.

No matter how heavy and hard of a night she had, she knew that she always had something, someone, to wake up to in the morning, and that in itself was enough for her.

Her leg began to cramp from being in the same awkward position so long, it was time for her to get up soon, her muscles begged her. She would form her body into whatever shape it took for her lover to get comfy, then stay in that position all night long, no matter how uncomfortable it may be. She would always put the smaller woman's comfort and wellbeing before her own.

She was taken from her reverie by a slight movement, she slowly turned and craned her neck to look over at the blonde, an incoherent mumble came from beneath the covers. Not quite sure if this was an unconscious noise that had escaped from the woman's dream, or an acknowledgement that the brunette was awake, she scooted herself closer. Another soft mumble creeped back out confirming that she was awake enough to feel Franky and her surroundings.

This was the go ahead that Franky needed to move and get up, she would have felt terrible if she had awoken the woman from her peaceful sleep, so now that she was awake she could slip out without causing too much of a disturbance.

Before getting out of bed, she leaned over the pillow the barely visible blonde was sleeping on, gently pulled back a few strands of hair, and kissed her on the temple.

"Morning Gidge. I hope you slept well and just wanted to remind ya that I love ya." She whispered into her ear so lightly the blonde could barely hear it, soft enough that if she was still asleep it wouldn't wake her.

As Franky moved to the edge of the bed, maneuvering softly, she heard the gentle reply "I love you too, baby" come from the barely awake woman hidden away from the world.

This was just perfect. Who wouldn't love waking up to hear the love of their live confess their love to them? Knowing that you were the first thought they had for the day? Franky was in complete and total bliss, she wished she could lock this feeling in a box and throw away the key, keep it preserved forever.

A giant grin spread across Franky's face, she had never felt so loved by another person. She would dedicate the rest of her life to making Bridget feel the same way every day. As she padded across the bedroom toward the door she thought, breakfast in bed wouldn't be a bad day to start the day. I may not, but she deserves nothing but the best and I will always give it to her.


	3. Prep Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I just wanted to say that I have been blown away by the amount of positive responses that I've gotten from this story. It makes me happy to hear so many people say that they are enjoying what I've written so far. I think I have decided that this is going to be a 5 chapter story, but with the amount of encouragement I've had I'm thinking about maybe writing something else. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, especially to those who have commented giving me feedback. I appreciate each and every one of them. Special shout out to SugarsweetRomantic for helping me out with my writing so far. You're awesome!!
> 
> xM

As Franky heads towards the kitchen she starts thinking about all of the stuff she needs to do today. She starts compiling her mental list and almost forgets what she was doing in the kitchen, then remembers it's breakfast time. She woke up in such a giddy mood; the euphoria of hearing Bridget say that she loves her still lingering, makes that she can hardly concentrate. Even though she's heard it a million times her heart still reacts as it were the first. She holds on to that feeling, afraid it could go away at any moment.

She then snaps back into reality and reminds herself: actions speak louder than words, she'd better get to it. She could tell Bridget the she loves her over and over, but it means nothing if you don't act the part as well and show her, hence breakfast.

As Franky scours the refrigerator for food, looking for ingredients to use from the dismal selection, she adds 'go to the grocery store' to her list of things to do. She finally settles on French toast. It is simple enough and just about all she can make with the loaf of bread, jug of milk, and carton of eggs she finds.

As she preps the ingredients, she starts looking around the kitchen to find all of the different dishes, pans, and utensils she will need to make the meal. After what seems like forever, she finally finds everything she needs. Shaking her head at the disarray the kitchen is in, she laughs to herself. As she looks at the disorganized mess that is her cabinets, she adds another task to her list: 'reorganize the kitchen so you can actually find the shit you need in a reasonable amount of time', followed by: 'get child lock for the dishwasher to prevent further kitchen disasters'.

She thinks about how much time it is going to take her to return her kitchen back to its pristine organization system, but it's worth the time and effort. She loves that Bridget tries to help her out putting away the dishes, but it only makes it a bigger mess; she doesn't understand the very particular system Franky has set up to keep everything nice and tidy. She'd have to revisit the 'No Gidget zone' conversation with Bridget; the kitchen is her domain.

Once she has set all of her stuff up, has lined up the pans, has measured the ingredients, has soaked and cooked the bread, she wanders on over to the pantry cabinet, and lets out another sigh when she sees the state her pantry is in. What was once organized by food group, meal type - breakfast food starting on the bottom, dinner towards the top - and relevance, with the stuff that is used most often in front of the other food, now consists of cans shoved onto the shelves in no particular order, spices that are out of line, and she has to dig behind three large boxes of pasta to find the powdered sugar and syrup. This is the reason why Franky goes grocery shopping and puts away the food. She'd have to make sure to emphasize in the restricted kitchen zone conversation that along with the kitchen the zone also includes the pantry.

Someone coming through and messing everything up resulting in hours worth of clean-up would piss most people off, but not Franky. That angry streak she used to have still surfaces occasionally, but no matter what the blonde did, nothing seemed to phase her, even remotely, like it used to. She knows the woman was just trying to be helpful, and if 'being helpful' made Bridget happy she'd let her tornado through the entire house in a heartbeat.

Once the French toast is prepared, Franky grabs a handful of strawberries, Bridget's favorite fruit, and cuts them up into a bowl to accompany the meal. She grabs two glasses to fill with the terrible orange juice concentrate the older woman favored. Why she likes it, Franky couldn't fathom; she was more of a fresh squeezed type of gal. Missing out on all of these luxuries in prison really made her appreciate the fresh juice even more, but in this house the manufactured-tasting, syrupy sweet concentrate is what is on the menu. It's the little things like sacrificing and drinking the nasty concoction with a smile on her face that really show how far she would go to make her love happy.

She plates the bread, pours the juice, and places the strawberries on the side ready for consumption. Franky adds the last few adornments like the sprinkled powdered sugar atop the toast along with the warmed syrup by its side and gets ready to take back it to the bedroom.

She then remembers that she has bought a bed tray a while back and hasn't had the chance to use it yet. She skips across the kitchen where, if Bridget hadn't apparently decided that it belonged somewhere better, the tray should be. She opens the cabinet, and bingo, there it is. This is just the cherry on top of the entire meal. She will make Bridget feel like a queen.

She loads all of the food up on the tray and carefully walks back to the bedroom. When she pushes open the door she left cracked, she sees the beautiful blonde still in bed, starting to sit up while wiping the sleep out of her eyes and stretching her small arms. The timing couldn't have been any more perfect, Franky thinks. She stands at the door for a moment to soak up the beauty in front of her before she's noticed. Franky lets out a small, content but happy sigh as she begins to start daydreaming once again, the noise drawing Bridget's attention to the brunette standing in the doorway.

"Gidge," she says smiling. "You sleepyhead; I've been slaving over the hot stove for hours making you breakfast," she teased, the over exaggeration earning her a little chuckle from the blonde. As she starts her walk over to the side of the bed Bridget is on, she cracks a sheepish smile followed by: "I just wanted to do something special for ya since you've been so supportive of me lately. I don't feel like I do this for you enough." As she speaks her voice quivers slightly.

The still sleepy blue eyes shine brightly giving away how touched these words made her, but all she can manage is a: "Thank you, baby," and a gesture for her to come share her space on the bed.


	4. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 4! The fifth and final chapter is finished and I'll be posting it in the next couple days. I hope you like it, and as always I love reading your comments and feedback to each chapter.

Bridget wakes up to what smells like an ice cream shop baking fresh waffle cones along with pots and pans banging. She can tell that the brunette creating the noise was trying to be quiet and discrete, but laughs at her failed attempt. She hears a voice just loud enough grumble "Where the fuck is my sugar sifter? I can't finish without that fucking sifter" slightly frustrated followed by "Ah about fuckin' time!" quip a couple minutes after.

That's her Franky, oh so elegant with her words. This was just one of the many traits she loved about her; she never failed to give her a laugh. Half the time she cracks up laughing at something she's said and Franky ends up frustrated feeling she's missed something, but can't figure out what. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she was the reason that caused so much of Bridget's laughter. Only Franky has the ability to make her laugh without even trying; no matter how vulgar, she couldn't get tired of it even if she tried.

After the clanking around has started to settle, she assumes Franky has finished with the sugar sifter, whatever the hell that is. She knew her kitchen was stuffed packed of all sorts of culinary gadgets even before Franky came to live with her. She couldn't seem to keep herself from buying the interesting looking instruments. She knows in reality she would never use them. She doesn't even know what they are called much less their use, but at the time she gets so excited they always end up in her trolley. Over the years she has collected more than she can count that have never seen the light of day, until Franky showed up. She was simply amazed at the number of cooking utensils Bridget owned after finding out she had no idea how to cook; all she needed was a microwave and fork for whatever meal she tried to 'cook' up. Franky's uncanny ability to cook was yet another thing Bridget loved about her. She seemed to be able to whip up something out of nothing, which was obviously the case for this morning. Bridget was well aware that they barely had any fresh food in the refrigerator; only someone like Franky would be able to find something to make from their very limited selection.

Once the clanking stops, she hears what she thinks could be glasses come from the shelf. Yupp, they are glasses she confirms after hearing liquid splash against the walls of the cup, and if that wasn't enough of a confirmation, she hears Franky gagging. It must be the orange juice she's pouring, Bridget thinks. She never knew someone could hold such disgust against something as little as a simple cup of juice. Franky has complained numerous times about how she couldn't believe that Bridget could stomach such a thing; she could barely stand to smell the stuff. After Franky has her little complaint, she always takes it like a champ and drinks the juice with a smile; Bridget knows she does that for her.

The noises have stopped, the drinks have been poured, and from what it sounds like now Franky is shuffling around, no doubt, to find something to put everything on. This is a new sound to her, she normally would expect to hear the younger woman come down the hall and through the door to wake her with a brief kiss and a "Good morning Gidge, I've made us breakfast", or if she knew that Bridget was already awake she would hear some sort of signal for her to come to the table to eat. The latest had been Franky calling out in a sing-songy voice that breakfast was ready, other days she would get a teasing "Oi, Gidget! You're wasting daylight out here; the food is getting cold."

Today was different. She hears soft footsteps walking much too slow for it to be a normal wake up, she sits up and rubs her eyes soon after they have been opened followed with a stretch. She felt so well rested. Sleeping with Franky was always so nice, it seemed seamless, she was always able to situate herself to be in the most comfortable positions, and still got to have Franky wrapped around her in some sort of way. In previous relationships she's had it was either be comfy sleeping apart, or spend forever trying to find a cozy way to cuddle, which almost always ended up failing and they would both be uncomfortable. Not with Franky, she had the best of both worlds without having to compromise on either side.

She's pulled from her half-asleep day dream state by a soft sigh, and looks up to see a lovely Franky standing in the doorway holding a tray full of food, along with the very orange juice in the cups, too orange Franky would argue. Franky smiles as she greets her, but then her expression changes subtly into what looks to be a mixture of shyness and hesitance in anticipation of what she is about to say.

"I just wanted to do something special for ya since you've been so supportive of me lately. I don't feel like I do this for you enough" escapes Franky's lips in a voice that is so full of emotion it sounds as though she could cry at any moment. This was no doubt a remanence of emotions from the night before.

Bridget is overwhelmed by the words that Franky is saying, almost as if she's telling the blonde her deepest secret, like she has never told anyone something that makes her so vulnerable, like she was taking a chance trusting Bridget to not go disclose her emotions to everyone, like what she was saying was unacceptable, and all of that broke her heart.

She had so much she wanted to say to Franky, to reassure her that there was no need to be afraid to tell her anything, that everything that she said to her would become their secret, not something to be used against her, but all she could get to come out of her mouth was, "Thank you, baby."

She sees Franky stand there like she was glued to the floor, a vampire that awaited an invitation to cross through the door to get to Bridget, so she gestured for her to come over to her. She saw the efforts that Franky had gone to this morning, how thoughtful she was that she made her breakfast; she had never been treated like this by anyone, it was almost like Franky held her on a pedestal, bowing at her feet. She knew that this would be one of those mornings that she needed to nurse Franky and give her reassurance, that she needed to hold her tight, and even if Bridget seemed indestructible reality was after last night she needed to be held tight too.

Bridget normally slept on the right side of the bed, and Franky the left, but instead of moving more towards her side she shifts toward the middle. She didn't want Franky to walk over and climb up onto her side to set the food in between them, she wanted her to be as close as she possibly could. Franky understands what she's suggesting and complies by walking up to the blonde's side of the bed next to her head, and climbs in tucking them both under the warm covers. Franky is grateful she has someone who can read her so well that she doesn't even have to ask for the extra comfort, it is just offered up, and she appreciates it, she has been so emotionally raw that it helps she didn't have to voice what she craves.

Franky places the food on Bridget's lap while she tries to get herself situated. They were sitting so close, just shy of sitting on each other's laps. After she gets in a comfortable position, making sure to sit in a way possible where the majority of their two bodies are touching, the smaller woman snakes a hand under the covers and gives Franky's thigh a small reassuring squeeze, being just the right touch to release the tension that was stored in the brunette's body.

Franky ignores the food for a second and holds her hand in a way to encourage the blonde's covered hand to resurface so she could hold it, while leaning down to tuck her head in the crook of Bridget's neck. Once her head is safely tucked against Bridget's neck she turns her head and kisses the sensitive skin She then feels the blonde turn her head toward her own placing a gentle kiss on Franky's brow, where the skin of her forehead touches her hair. Once the sweet, silent kisses were exchanged, Franky straightened her body and sat up, while doing so she dipped down to give Bridget a quick kiss on the lips, then turned towards the food.

Franky looks at the food, then looks at Bridget trying to read her expression and says "Look babe, I cooked you a shit hot meal" wiggling her eyebrows at her. Bridget lets out a single laugh and smiles glancing up at her. She sees that Franky's face has changed slightly and became a little worried; she needs to reel her back in. Franky hasn't put up a wall or steeled herself per say, but it was looking like she was trying to put on a strong face after having been so intimate, she had never had a relationship that allowed her to be loving without having to look strong.

This was something that Bridget was trying so hard to change. She gave Franky a little look, not of disappointment for the fleeting Franky, but more of a look of longing for it to return. She quickly glanced down at their hands that were still intertwined, then looks back up into Franky's eyes, gives her a quick squeeze and a little smile. She was hoping that was enough to tell her 'It's okay, baby. We are okay. This is our home, our room, our bed. This is our safe place, our sanctuary. This is us, this is where we can be our true selves. You are with me and we are forever' and just like that Franky's face softens. Sometimes she just needs a little reminder that she doesn't have to be so strong all the time, it's okay to enjoy a cuddle in bed without being considered weak.

After that quick, silent exchange of words Franky looks into her eyes and mumbles an apology and with that Bridget squeezes her hand once more. Both of their eyes say it, but Bridget wants to make sure that Franky hears it with her own ears, "I love you, baby. You're the best and I don't know what I did to earn someone as good as you" which rewards her with a blush creeping up the brunette's chest and across her face followed by both her eyes and face smiling back at her. With this reaction Bridget thinks those words really spoke to Franky and she took them to heart, she believed her, and that was her goal.

In addition she added "and this looks incredible, I'm starving, let's eat!"


	5. Breakfast Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this little story is here. I hope you like it! Thanks for all the support throughout this entire process! It means the world to me.
> 
> Until next time
> 
> xM

Bridget's parents had ingrained many core values, one of which was: 'sharing is caring'. She had had many fights over the years regarding this simple phrase. Growing up with siblings and came the art of learning how to share. Just because she was forced to let her brother and sister touch and play with her stuff didn't mean she had to be happy about it, quite the contrary: she hated it. The one exception she had was Franky. Times like these she loved sharing.

She looks down at the single plate of carefully arranged food and bursts into a huge smile. Both the French toast and strawberries look delicious; she can't wait to devour it. As she is staring at the food she sees Franky looking on hopefully from the corner of her eye, waiting to gauge her response, to see whether she likes it. She moves her fingers to the stick of bread covered in powdered sugar and picks it up. After examining the toast, she can still see Franky waiting for her response. She has made her wait long enough, so she moves her hand to hover over the saucer of syrup, dips the bread in, leans over the plate, and takes a big bite. To reward Franky with her patience she closes her eyes and lets out an exaggerated moan of approval as a massive smile spreads across the brunette's face.

Bridget looks over at the chef and lets out a slightly provocative giggle. Franky has shown angelic patience so she tries to coax a response out of Bridget "So...? How is it?"

Bridget looks back down at the plate of food and pretends she didn't hear Franky's question. She picks up her unfinished piece of toast, dips it back into the syrup, and takes another bite while making a louder and more exaggerated moan. She looks at Franky still waiting for a response and shakes her head. She won't make the poor woman wait in agony any longer.

Bridget gives Franky a look of amusement, then teases her: "Babe, you are terrible at picking up context clues."

Franky laughs and responds "So I'm guessing you really like it and aren't responding to the dirty thoughts in your head? Me doing terrible things to you?" Her eyebrows raise as the last sentence leaves her mouth.

Bridget nearly spit out the orange juice she just took swig of. "No baby, I really like it. And the things you are doing in my head aren't so terrible." She glances back suggestively.

This time Franky starts laughing. "I thought as much. You have such a dirty mind, Gidge." She absolutely loves the playful side Bridget has.

She watches as Bridget goes in for another bite and decides to take a piece for herself. As she's leaning towards the plate to grab it, she sees the syrup that is about to drip off of Bridget's piece. Quickly picking up a piece of her own, she moves it under the blonde's to catch the syrup waiting to fall, saving her silk pajama top from getting ruined.

After finishing that bite, Bridget looks over and sees Franky making a mess of her own. She may have rescued her top from getting sticky, but now Bridget wasn't the one who needs saving. "Babe you are making a giant mess" she says after she sees Franky finish off her piece of toast and start to lick her fingers.

She reaches towards Franky's hands and grabs her by the wrist. Franky can't pass up the opportunity, it is just too good, and she quickly overpowers the woman holding her wrist. "You want to help now, do you Gidge?" she says with a mischievous smile.

Bridget realizes what is about to happen just seconds before the sticky hands touch her face and lets out a little squeal. "No, Franky! Stop! You are getting me all sticky!" she exclaims as she tries to escape a laughing Franky. She gives her a teasing glare, but Franky's Cheshire grin shows absolutely no sign of remorse.

"Oh, sorry babe, I didn't mean to make such a mess. Let me help clean you up" Franky says as she starts to lean over to Bridget's face when the blonde lets out another squeal.

"No, Franky! You've helped enough!" But she again is too late. Franky has already dragged her tongue up Bridget's face, starting at the base of her jaw, angled toward her cheek, and then finishes at her temple. Now not only does Bridget have syrup on her face, now she has Franky's slobber. This makes both of them dissolve into a fit of giggles almost up turning the food in the process.

"Careful hon', you are about to make an even bigger mess," Bridget says as Franky narrowly misses kicking over the glass of juice.

This sobers Franky up enough to sit up straight and look back at their breakfast. Other than the syrup spilt on the toast, the plate looks more or less unscathed; the fruit was still in the bowl and juice inside the glasses.

"Franky Doyle, you drive me absolutely crazy," Bridget says as she shakes her head with a smile across her face.

"And you love every minute of it." Franky winks back at her.

"You know I do." The blonde smiles again. "You cut up some strawberries."

"Yeah Gidge, you are so observant," Franky responds, earning herself a back handed slap to the chest. "I mean: of course I did; they are your favorite," she quickly corrects herself, smile quirking.

"Much better" Bridget says as she puts her hand on the younger woman's lap.

"How could I pass up the chance to feed my favorite woman her favorite fruit?" Franky says as she grabs a piece and carefully inspects it.

"Today babe, it looks delicious." Franky raises her hand holding the fruit up to Bridget's mouth and carefully drops it in, not letting it touch her lips. Bridget groans as she chews the fruit.

"Woah now Gidge! You better slow down and get control of yourself, you're turning me on." Franky smirks back at her.

"Sounds like a personal problem baby" Bridget teases back as she reaches forward to grab another piece of the red fruit. She grins suggestively at Franky as she puts it in her mouth; she can almost see her partner's mouth water as she chews and swallows it. As she swallows she sees Franky's throat bob mimicking her own. Bridget sees what she's doing to her, but doesn't feel all that bad about it. She likes to tease Franky, drawing their play time out as long as possible.

She watches Franky start to move her hand toward the bowl, but cuts her off mid-reach and grabs her own piece. The brunette's face droops as she sees the fruit taken before her; it feels like she is having her hands tied behind her back. Bridget sees her reaction and feels pleased. She likes having all the power, especially because she knows it makes Franky squirm, and she loves watching Franky squirm.

She puts the fruit in her mouth, holding it between her teeth, careful not to let it touch her lips, and decides to give the poor woman a break. While the fruit is still between her teeth she leans into Franky and grabs her top pulling her close, guiding her mouth towards the fruit, inviting her to take it.

Franky quickly follows suit with the blonde's motions; she doesn't have to be asked twice. As she is guided toward the mouth offering her fruit, she takes the bait; leans forward ready to bite, but when she goes for the strawberry between her lover's teeth, Bridget pulls away. She has other plans. She can see Franky straining for the fruit and gives in a little and lets her inch closer. When Franky is close enough she grabs her top tighter guiding her mouth to her, reaches behind the brunette's head, tangles her hands in her hair, and pulls her in rather roughly resulting in an open-mouthed kiss.

She rewards Franky for her patience and relinquishes the fruit. This gives her tongue the chance to caress the other woman's tongue; it's now Franky's turn to let out a groan. She loves kissing Bridget, and as much as she hates being teased, she knows that it makes the experience better. Franky feels Bridget has had her fun. She carefully lifts the breakfast tray from the blonde's lap and places it to the side, moving it as far to safety as she can without breaking their kiss. As they pull apart to take a breath Franky moves it completely out of the way, making as much room as she could for the two of them.

When Bridget grabs her shirt asking her to return to her lips, Franky takes advantage and follows without resistance. Upon reaching her lips Franky keeps up the momentum, leaning forward and effectively pushing Bridget backwards. She turns her hips to face Bridget as she guides the blonde from propping herself up with her arms to lying flat on her back as she throws a leg over hers to straddle her hips. When she is sitting on the blonde's hips, she leans forward to push their chests together, deepening the kiss. She feels like she's in seventh heaven as the woman under her responds with a slight gasp followed by a deep, throaty moan.

Franky likes being on top, having all of the control, but being with Bridget makes her want to be able to lay back and have someone else take care of her for once. This, along with many other things, is a first for her. There are so many different thoughts running through her head, but for now all she wants to focus on is the heartbeat below her.

**Author's Note:**

> I left this open so it could be a one shot or I have ideas for additional chapters that I could add to it. Let me know if I should keep going or just find another hobby. Please be brutally honest, I can take it! Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> xM


End file.
